


Next to You

by jupitcr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, sansa and margaery, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr
Summary: Margaery tries to comfort Sansa with her affairs of marrying Tyrion...





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered a quote where sansa states how 'no one can protect' her or something... so basically i created this tERRIBLE fic (sorry i am not a good writer and this is my first one EVER.)
> 
> inspired by my favourite fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343962

She didn't know if it was the scent of sweet roses and rainwater that filled the air, or if it was the beautiful Tyrell girl with a kind and gentle smile who sat so close to her, that made her feel light-hearted. Margaery Tyrell had one arm draped around Sansa Stark's waist and they sat together in her chambers; whilst the sound of a midsummer's storm groaned modestly in the night. The illumination of the flames inside a small fireplace danced quietly as it carved out a silhouette of the two girls sitting together on the edge of the bed.

'Margaery... I don't want to be rude... But I do not wish to marry Tyrion... He is a good man bu-' Sansa stuttered on the verge of tears. Margaery shifted closer to Sansa.

'Hush sweet girl. It's okay. You will do as you must... The Queen regent has many reasons for this and I'm afraid we cannot do anything about it,' said Margaery with sympathy and sadness for the Stark girl.  
  
Tears welled up in Sansa's eyes as she thought about the Lannisters and how they decided to force her to marry Tyrion Lannister. She remembered how cruel and horrid they were - how they tore her family apart. Now she was a prisoner of theirs - merely a toy to play with and a puppet to control. She didn't realise this, but she started sulking quietly.

'What if I can't please him? Imagine the things they'd do to me... They've hurt me so many ti-'  
Margaery put her finger on Sansa's lips and hushed her.  
'They will do no such thing. I shall be Queen soon and I will make sure they won't do anything to you. Not ever.' The Tyrell girl gently stroked Sansa's soft auburn hair and turned her face towards her. To Sansa's surprise, Margaery cupped her cheek as her doe-eyes gazed into hers as she shifted her body to face Margaery. 

'Sansa, I want to protect you. I want to make sure nobody will ever hurt you again. I'm sorry for everything they've done to you.'  
  
Sansa wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her gown and trembled. She could smell the aroma of roses that surrounded Margaery and she could still feel her soft hand cupping her cheek. The rain on the roof of the chamber remained continuous and calming.

'No one can protect me. No one can protect anybody.' she said quietly.

'But I can.' 

Margaery drew closer to Sansa and gently pressed her lips against hers. Her fingers interlaced softly in the Stark girl's hair, while she admires the feeling of serenity and a kiss that feels like a lifetime. They gently break apart and Sansa can taste the sweet roses that linger long after on her lips.

Warmth rose to her cheeks. She blushed and gave Margaery a sweet, but shy smile. Margaery is glowing and smiling softly back at her, as she grabs ahold of Sansa's hand and intertwines her fingers with hers. Sansa admires the Tyrell girl's curly brown hair and her eyes that look like a light blue ocean. 

The light of the fire mimics a soft silhouette of the two girls as they sit together, holding each other's hands - with the calming sound of the downpour outside, in King's Landing.


End file.
